batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dylan Massett
Dylan Massett is the son of Norma Bates, concieved from incestual acts forced upon her by her brother Caleb Calhoun. Dylan is an edgy outsider in the Norma/Norman tea party. He's a lost soul who finds himself drifting back into the troubled lives of his mother and brother. Biography History Dylan never had a good relationship with his mother Norma, as apparently his last words to her before the start of the series were, "Drop dead, bitch". As he grew up, he saw Norma replace his father, John Massett, with Norman's father, Sam Bates. Dylan has since held bitter feelings toward Norma believing she drove his father away. Dylan grew up unaware that he had an uncle named Caleb Calhoun who was his biological father. Season 1 After failing to live independently, Dylan showed up at Norma's doorstep, saying that he has no other place to stay. She and Norman were visibly unhappy with Dylan's arrival, and he later blackmailed Norma so he could stay living there. At a stripclub, Dylan met Ethan, an employee of Jerry Martin. Dylan noticed the many hundred-dollar bills that Ethan had and asked how someone can make that much money in such a small town. Ethan introduced Dylan to his boss, Gil Turner, who asked Dylan if he knows how to use a gun. He said he does. That night, Dylan got a call from Norma, who was programmed in his phone as "The Whore". Norman saw this, and a fight ensued between the two. Dylan easily overpowered his younger brother, and he threatened to hurt Norman "bad" if he ever struck again. Nevertheless, Norman grabbed a meat tenderizer and swung it at Dylan, who evaded it and gave Norman a black eye. (Nice Town You Picked, Norma...) The next day, Dylan found out that his new job is guarding a marijuana field (the one which Norman and Emma Decody had previously discovered). After getting back from work, Dylan advised Norman to be more independent from Norma, saying that their relationship is unhealthy and that he should get out more. Also, Dylan reminded Norman of how he tried to kill him the other night, but Norman had no recollection of their fight. Their conversation ended by them agreeing on how screwed up their family is. (What's Wrong With Norman) Dylan became a better sibling towards Norman, helping him to get out more. Dylan wanted to buy a place of his own for him and Norman to live at, and he even confronted Norma about it. Ethan lent Dylan the money he needed to do so. Soon thereafter, Ethan was shot in the neck by an unnamed tweaker, and Dylan rushed him to the hospital (but it was too late). That night, Dylan saw the gunman alone on the road, and he ran him over with Ethan's truck. (Ocean View) Dylan helped Norma and Norman by recovering Keith Summers' belt (which was evidence against Norma) from where Zack Shelby was hiding it and throwing it into a lake. Later that night, after Shelby found Jiao in the motel, he confronted Dylan, Norma and Norman and held them at gunpoint in their house. After Shelby injured Norma and Norman, they ran outside while Dylan engaged in a gunfight with Shelby. Dylan eventually prevailed and killed Shelby. Afterwards, Norma revealed to Dylan how his step-father, Sam Bates, died; Norman had killed him to protect her, and he has no memory of doing so. (The Truth) Dylan was in risk of being arrested for killing Shelby, but the sherrif, Alex Romero, took credit for Shelby's death; Dylan was bothered by this, as he had hoped for credit. (The Man in Number 9) Dylan was approached by Bradley Martin, who convinced him to help her retrieve some items from her father's office (Dylan replaced her father at work after his death). In doing so, they were nearly shot by Dylan's partner, Remo. Upon discovering love letters exchanged between Bradley's father and someone known as "B" (implying her father had an affair), Bradley broke down in tears, and Dylan consoled her. (Underwater) Norma asked Dylan for a gun so that she can defend herself against Jake Abernathy. He refused at first, but eventually changed his mind and gave Norma both a gun and a lesson in target-shooting. During the lesson, he called her "mom" for the first time in years. (Midnight) Season 2 After Gil showed his hatred toward Jerry Martin, Dylan asked Remo why he hated Jerry so much. Remo said that Jerry was sleeping with Blair Watson, Gil's then-girlfriend. Dylan later met with Bradley, warning her to stay away from Gil, even telling her that he probably killed her father. (Gone But Not Forgotten) Dylan and Remo learned that Gil was murdered, which Remo said is going to start a war between their drug business and Nick Ford's business. They later met Gil's replacement, Zane Morgan, but were strongly displeased with him; Dylan and Remo watched as Zane shot and killed a member of the "Ford family" to send a message. After Dylan returned home, he received a call from Norman, who confessed about harboring Bradley after she murdered Gil. Dylan was forced to take her to the bus station so she could leave town, but not before she wrote a suicide note for the police to find and a letter of appreciation for Norman (which Dylan delivered to him). (Shadow of a Doubt) Dylan was at the motel when a stranger appeared and asked for Norma; the man eventually revealed himself as Norma's brother, Caleb Calhoun. Dylan let Caleb in the house to wait for his sister, but when Norma arrived, she screamed at Caleb to get out. Dylan asked her why she threw him out, but she just told Dylan to never let Caleb inside again. Dylan and Remo later found the dead bodies of two of their co-workers in a tent (presumably killed by members of Nick Ford's business). Dylan suggested to Zane that revenge shouldn't be their focus, but Zane ignored him. Dylan later saw Caleb in town and invited him to dinner; while eating, they bonded and Caleb blamed Norma's hate towards him on their father. Dylan also gave Caleb money. Afterwards, when Dylan went home, he defended Caleb in front of Norma. Dylan and Norma argued loudly, when she claimed that Caleb was abusive, not their father. Dylan called her a liar, and Norman abruptly ran into the room and attacked Dylan. The two fought and rolled around on the floor, but stopped when Norma shouted, "It's not Dylan's fault... Caleb is his dad." (Caleb) The next morning, Dylan was found passed out in his truck at the motel. Emma tried to wake him but was unsuccessful, so she went to Norman and informed him of the situation. Together, they brought Dylan to one of the motel rooms. When he awoke, Norman tried to tell him that Norma's revelation doesn't change him as a person, but Dylan said that Norman would react the same way in his situation. Dylan later confronted Caleb, who said "it wasn't like that" and returned the money that Dylan had given him. That night, Dylan defended Caleb again and accused Norma of using his birth to get away from Caleb; she broke down in tears and admitted that he was right. Also crying, Dylan pushed past Norma and left the house. (Check-Out) Remo informs Dylan that Romero's house had been burned down, likely by Zane. Zane later invited Dylan to lunch at a restaurant, and after their lunch, the drivers of a passing car started shooting at them. Dylan knocked Zane to the ground, saving his life. When the car started to come back, Dylan walked out in the middle of the road and shot at it. The driver ran him over and fled. Some time later, Dylan woke up in the hospital to Jodi Morgan thanking him for saving her brother Zane's life; she introduced herself to Dylan as his "boss." (The Escape Artist) Dylan agreed to move into Jodi's house until he recovered. During his stay, she explained the history of her family business and asked him to keep an eye on Zane and "be in charge." That night, Jodi woke Dylan up by whispering in his ear; she began to kiss him, and they slept together. (Plunge) After a discussion with Zane, Dylan began to suspect that Zane and some new members of their business were planning something dangerous. Emma later asked Dylan to support his family, because Norman was in jail for questioning, but Dylan refused. He ran into Zane and the newcomers, who took him with them on a mission. Dylan realized that the plan was to raid Ford's warehouse and tried to talk Zane out of it. Zane hit him in the head with a pistol, knocking him out. Dylan heard bangs and gunshots before fainting. (Presumed Innocent) Dylan was visited in his office by Norma, who tried to arrange a meeting between him and Nick. Dylan told her that Nick is dangerous and refused to meet with him. Romero later asked Dylan where Zane is; Dylan said he didn't know, so Romero slammed him into the side of his truck and asked again. Dylan insisted that he didn't know where Zane is. The next day, Dylan agreed to meet with Nick at a pizza place that was just out of town. At the meeting, Nick tried to convince Dylan to kill Zane, and Dylan warned Nick to stay away from Norma. Dylan later talked to Jodi about the drug war, warning her that things would get very dangerous soon. She gave him permission to kill Zane. (Meltdown) Norma visited Dylan at his office again, informing him that Nick kidnapped Norman and will not release him unless Dylan kills Zane. Norma told Dylan that he had to do it, but Dylan was reluctant. He eventually went to Zane's house, but Zane's guards took his gun away. He later explained this to Nick, adding that he could kill Zane if he had help. Nick pulled a gun on him, but Dylan fought back. A fight ensued between them, and Dylan sliced Nick in the face with a fireplace poker, inadvertedly killing him. (The Box) Dylan ran into Romero and informed him of Nick's death. After obtaining Norman's wherabouts from one of Nick's employees, Dylan and Romero rescued him. That night, Dylan and Romero confronted Jodi at her house, where they hid while waiting for Zane to arrive. They listened as Zane and Jodi argued, and Zane fatally shot Jodi. Romero then came out of hiding and killed Zane, before asking Dylan to replace Jodi as the leader of the drug business. Later, Norma finally embraced Dylan and told him that she loved him. (The Immutable Truth) Killings *'Unnamed tweaker': Ran over with Ethan's truck, in revenge for killing Ethan. (in Ocean View) *'Zach Shelby': Shot to death to protect Norma and Norman. (in The Truth) *'Nick Ford': Sliced his face with a fireplace poker in self-defense. (in The Box) Gallery Dylan S2 pic.jpg 19-dylan-holds-norman-up-against-the-fridge.jpg 15-dylans-out-of-ammo.jpg Bates motel 104.jpg 01-norman-hears-some-bad-news-from-dylan.jpg 08-shelby-aims-at-norman.jpg Bates Motel First Look S2.jpg 01-max-thieriot-as-dylan-massett.jpg 06-norma-doesnt-appreciate-dylans-sense-of-humor.jpg 18-norman-bates-notices-dylans-phone-ringing.jpg 19-dylan-recovers-from-normans-attack.jpg SofaD8.jpg SofaD6.jpg SofaD5.jpg SofaD4.jpg SofaD3.jpg Bates Motel S2 Dylan.jpg 09-dylan-busts-norma-and-shelby.jpg 14-dylan-tries-to-save-ethan.jpg 11-dylan-and-ethan-on-the-way-to-work.jpg 10-dylan-talks-to-norman-about-moving.jpg 09-dylan-gives-norman-a-ride.jpg 08-norman-explains-to-dylan.jpg 02-dylan-asks-ethan-about-getting-a-loan.jpg 22-norma-tell-dylan-the-truth.jpg 21-dylan-arrives-in-time-to-see-shelby-fall.jpg 12-dylan-with-gun.jpg 01-dylan-with-truck.jpg 17-norman-and-dylan-have-a-moment.jpg 01-dylan-gets-all-taxi-driver.jpg Image.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0193.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0209.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0957.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0958.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-1049.jpg GBNFS2EP1_13.jpg GBNFS2EP1_14.jpg GBNFS2EP1_17.jpg GBNFS2EP1_18.jpg GBNFS2EP1_19.jpg GBNFS2EP1_61.jpg GBNFS2EP1_62.jpg GBNFS2EP1_126.jpg GBNFS2EP1_127.jpg GBNFS2EP1_128.jpg GBNFS2EP1_131.jpg GBNFS2EP1_132.jpg GBNFS2EP1_133.jpg GBNFS2EP1_137.jpg GBNFS2EP1_159.jpg GBNFS2EP1_160.jpg GBNFS2EP1_161.jpg GBNFS2EP1_162.jpg GBNFS2EP1_163.jpg GBNFS2EP1_166.jpg GBNFS2EP1_167.jpg GBNFS2EP1_169.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_16.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_19.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_22.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_26.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_28.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_29.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_30.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_31.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_53.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_54.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_56.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_57.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_58.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_60.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_61.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_62.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_75.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_76.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_79.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_82.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_85.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_86.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_88.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_89.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_90.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_149.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_150.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_154.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_156.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_158.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_159.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_160.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_161.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_164.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_167.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_169.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_209.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_211.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_236.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_237.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_239.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_240.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_250.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_251.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2_254.jpg Caleb Still3.jpg BjcoGIJIYAATSuz.jpg Theescapeartist.jpg Escapeartist1.jpg Theescapeartist2.jpg Theescapeartist7.jpg dylanplunge.PNG dylanplunge2.PNG jodidylanplunge.PNG BatesMotel206-0378.jpeg BatesMotel206-0337.jpeg BatesMotel206-0098.jpeg BatesMotel206-0084.jpeg BatesMotelS01E10-0998.jpg BatesMotelS01E10-0209.jpg BatesMotel206-1058.jpeg BatesMotel206-1045.jpeg BatesMotel206-1035.jpeg BatesMotel206-0917.jpeg BatesMotel204-0115.jpg BatesMotel204-0239.jpg BatesMotel204-0420.jpg BatesMotel204-0465.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 240.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 239.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 237.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 211.jpg ShadowofaDoubtS2EP2 209.jpg BatesMotel207-0299.jpeg BatesMotel207-0289.jpeg BatesMotel207-0278.jpeg BatesMotel207-0277.jpeg BatesMotel207-0275.jpeg BatesMotel208-0309.jpeg BatesMotel208-0296.jpeg BatesMotel208-0482.jpeg BatesMotel208-0486.jpeg The box 3.jpg dylan-1.jpg Batesmotel s02e10 6.png Batesmotel s02e10 9.png BatesMotel208-0405.jpeg BatesMotel208-0381.jpeg BatesMotel208-0348.jpeg BatesMotel208-0251.jpeg BatesMotel208-0248.jpeg BatesMotel208-0245.jpeg BatesMotel208-0243.jpeg BatesMotel208-0550.jpeg BatesMotel208-0534.jpeg BatesMotel208-0532.jpeg BatesMotel208-0528.jpeg BatesMotel208-0525.jpeg BatesMotel208-0505.jpeg BatesMotel208-0499.jpeg BatesMotel208-0497.jpeg BatesMotel208-0496.jpeg BatesMotel208-0486.jpeg Notes *In Midnight, Dylan mentioned to Norma that he's 22 years old; however, in The Truth, he told Remo that he's 21. This could be a writing error, or it could mean that Dylan just turned 22. de:Dylan Massett Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Criminals